narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonō Yakushi
Name Just so you know, she's a nun. Sister is a common term used when they call each other. In Urushi's case, it's probably a term of endearment because she is so young.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :So change the name? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 11:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That would be best in my opinion, though I don't know if she's actually his sister.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah I see. Probably next chapter there'll be more. :D —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 11:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, does anyone have access to the Japanese script? I know it comes out with spoilers sometimes. Mangastream's thing calls her "Hyoko" I'm wondering if anyone can verify that?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :ah, maybe I should've posted it here, but meh... Just in case anyone is wondering who's the Hyoko mentioned in mangastreams J-Preview: It's not the caretaker's name, as depicted in mangastream's "translation", but rather a sound word for peeking/poking out. Seelentau 愛議 18:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Mangastream? Isn't that working? What's the link? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 09:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Huh? o.ô Seelentau 愛議 10:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's ok Seelentau, I saw your previous post so I changed it to a more generic name for the time being.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Seelentau, LATE: I mean if Mangastream still release Naruto manga. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 09:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) When was she called Nanigashi, and what does that mean? Diamonddeath (talk) 06:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what it means, but it was her alias in Iwa. :The name meaning is also noted in her article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) appearance I know she has temporary adopted Kabuto, but isn't it weird she really looks like his mother ? Eyes,face,hair 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 12:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I believe it establishes a sense of connection between Kabuto and the nun. It seems more fitting she would take a motherly role considering the fact she looks like she could actually be his mother. (talk) 15:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto's adoptive mother Can we list her as Kabuto's adoptive mother as depicted here http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/582/10? [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 13:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should. What's going to happen to Captain of the Konoha Medic Corps? I think the word "mother" in that sense wasn't meant to be taken so literally since she was probably that to all the orphans.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :That's indeed right Cerez, it's better to wait for the next chapters to clarify this point perfectly. As known that the Captain of the Konoha Medic Corps's gender is still unknown, perhaps something happened before Kabuto went to him and after become adopted with that woman. [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::From the chapter 583 and the previous ones, it's clear that this woman is likely the medical captain...Kabuto was found as a child near a destroyed village (likely as the result of the Battle of Kikyo Pass), he was found by someone skilled in medical ninjutsu and raised as that person's child and then used as a spy by Konoha. It strikes me as redundant that he would go through that process twice with another person, plus it's stated that he was raised since infancy at which by the end of 583 he was likely in his late-teens at least...Darksusanoo (talk) 15:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thought after the battle of Kikyo Pass, Kabuto already wore the glasses. Not to mention Nonu was killed by Kabuto before he went to Konoha and Nono ceased being a Ninja/root member so she could not be the Konoha's medical captain at that time or after--Elveonora (talk) 15:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm assuming that you say this due to the fact of the pic of the battle showing Kabuto's face...though that was shown through Anko's perspective, who likely never saw the actual battle and only ever saw Kabuto with glasses, plus he was only stated to work as a spy for the Leaf not which specific conditions. It doesn't make sense that Nono isn't his adoptive parent. That would mean he would have been recruited by the Leaf twice for the exact same job. Plus she could have been the medical captain before joining the Root, they never said when the person was captain of that division or not Darksusanoo (talk) 15:54, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::This Kabuto looks much too old to have been the child in that image. Nonō could have been the Medic Corps Captain since she never stopped being a shinobi, she simply quit Root. For all we know all three of those people running the orphanage are Konoha shinobi. I think the issue is that there isn't a strong enough connection/ link yet between Konoha and the orphanage/the people that run it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::From what i could tell Nono was they only shinobi and link to the village given the statements of the other two caretakers Darksusanoo (talk) 16:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) @Darksusanoo, just saying what we know, not if it's logical or not. @Cerez, do you think we might have a retcon here ?--Elveonora (talk) 16:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't think this is a retcon. It was never specified when his adoptive parent was the Medic Corps Captain. And given the fact that she was his adoptive parent and knew Medical Ninjutsu, this could all easily be cleasred up if we're told that she was said Captain. Skitts (talk) 16:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "After the Battle of Kikyō Pass ended, the captain found Kabuto amongst the dead enemies and brought him back to Konoha, raised him as a son, and taught him medical ninjutsu when he got older" She did not bring Kabuto to Konoha, was not a captain at that time if ever. EDIT: I would really laugh if Orochimaru turns out to be Konoha's medic corps captain--Elveonora (talk) 16:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :For all we know, that orphanage is in Konoha. We also don't know whether or not she wasn't a captain of the medical corps. Also i think you're looking at it that the person who found him was leader of the medical-nin? It's possible that she was simply the leader of a team.--Cerez365™ (talk) Anything is possible at this point ... well, I guess we will have to find out next week with a flashback in the 3rd chapter of Kabuto's Chronicles series ... lol. I'd like to know ShounenSuki's opinion on this--Elveonora (talk) 16:42, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Nun? Are you really sure she is a nun? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 04:01, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Maiden or medium? I read in the Mangastream scanlation, it reffered to Nono as the Walking Medium not Maiden, the first does make more sense given her abilities in intelligence gathering...can anyone verify that? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :If she was a Nun, then "Maiden" would make more sense. =P I suppose we should just wait on ShounenSuki or Seelanteu to provide a translation. Scanlators be damned. Skitts (talk) 16:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Lool Mangastream translations. I think we can leave it as is until we get raws. Maiden makes more sense to me though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :According to the spoiler script, the kanji used are "巫女", which can refer to either a "Miko" or a "medium" if Tangorin is correct. Blackstar1 (talk) 16:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Recognition I think she couldn't recognise Kabuto due to not wearing her glasses. :Isn't that why Kabuto placed his glasses on her face so she could see?--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "Facepalm" she gave him the glasses and his name. Reasons why she could not recognize him are unknown--Elveonora (talk) 17:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Its now shown in the article. Root brainwashed her.Undominanthybrid (talk) 04:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Rank Issue There's a small issue as to what her true rank is/should be stated to be. Hiruzen stated that she was a Jōnin yes? But she's an Anbu. It makes sense that after leaving Root she'd join the regular forces and assume a "regular" rank. The problem is, do we list her as an Anbu or Jōnin?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :The same as it is for Kakashi, who also left the ANBU: Jonin. Skitts (talk) 16:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yeahhh. I forgot the was a pretext to go from.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:36, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hang on a second. Should we really list her as captain of the medical team? Wasn't that a fake backstory created by Orochimaru? And considering that she died while infiltrated, I think she was acting as a Root spy, which would make her an ANBU at the time of death, not a jōnin. Omnibender - Talk - 18:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Fake backstory, huh? If I remember correctly, it was Hiruzen and Anko in discussion about Kabuto that said that,before the preliminaries of the Chunin exam, not Orochimaru. And it was pretty clear Nono was no longer an ANBU, that was simply a mission Danzo believed only she could do. Skitts (talk) 18:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::In chapter, it's revealed that that story was fabricated by Orochimaru. Anko and Hiruzen simply knew a false story. Nonō had left ANBU, but then returned for that mission. She went back when Kabuto was recruited, and was still deeply infiltrated when Kabuto killed. She stayed as a spy for years after returning. Omnibender - Talk - 19:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Ugh. This is so confusing to me somewhat. I don't want to believe that Hiruzen and others just accepted that he was found by "a captain of the medical corps" and just left it at that. I'd assume from his last name they knew who Nonō was and what was false was the fact that she have actually "adopted" him officially. As for her rank, I know she was acting as an Anbu spy nit at the time wouldn't the village have officially recognised her as a Jōnin? --Cerez365™ (talk) 19:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC)